


Light and Dark

by Silverfox893



Series: Dipper Pines and the Five Bills [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, Brother Complex, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Injury, Masochist Rebill, Sill is Ocd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox893/pseuds/Silverfox893
Summary: Sill and Rebill a tale of good and evil





	1. Chapter 1

Sill and ReBill

December 26 the same time as Bill Will and Kill became earth bond

Northwest manor a.k.a Mcguckets shed

the old man went down the stairs and outside to the pool after hearing a splash there on the stairs of the pool was a naked teenager gasping for air. his breath easily seen in the winter air he had caramel colored skin and stark white hair he was shaking his teeth chattering

Mcgucket cautiously walked over to him

"who are ya an why are ya here?" he asked

"S-sss-bill," he says shaking

"well Sill why are ya here?" he asked

"D-d-d-don't k-k-kno-w-w, " he said

the old man felt pity for the naked teen

"your gonna catch your death of cold out here come inside and ya can warm up by the fire" he said Sill walked like a newborn fawn using his legs for the first time Mcgucket ran to the fireplace and started it with the automatic fire lighter he made for it he grabbed a blanket off the couch , threw it over him and lead him over to the fire sitting him down  
he waited until he stopped shaking before asking him anything else

"now what in tarnation were you thing going skinny dipping in my pool," the man asked

"I am sorry Fiddleford it wasn't my intention," the teen says in a light southern accent

"you know my name?" he asked

"Yes, it's me it's Bill or at least some of me......... I don't ...*he rubs his temple*. I don't really feel like Bill anymore so I guess Sill would be a better name" he replied the old man looked at him

"hum ya don't feel like Bill to me neither," Mcgucket says

"Maybe I'm not then. I don't remember much I remember the eighty who I was well my name at least. who Dipper is. I remember yours and someone named Gideon names, faces, hobby, and personality, but not much else it's scrambled like someone used a memory gun on me" he explained Mcgucket looked in his eye's the iris were almost black with a thin gold ring around the pupil

"I don't see it. how did you become human then?" he asked

Sill furrowed his brow "a half-demon shook the hand of my stone form I can't recall why but it had something to do with Dipper or his soul I think I tricked him and gave him something else but I'm unsure of what " Sill told him

"well, then what are you gonna do now that you're free?" Mcgucket asked

"I..... I don't know, maybe builds things like you I have very detailed blueprints of machines in my head but I don't know how this human body works except swimming apparently *sigh* if you can give me some clothes I'll get out of your hair in the morning," he says

  
Mcgucket looked thoughtfully he could see an innocence in the teen's eyes almost like a small child.

"Ya know what I can use an assistant," the old man said Sill looked at him surprised

"no it's ok you don't have to I'll leave I do not wish to be a bother, " the whited hair teen says waving his hands in front of him

"*he* no bother at all just think of it as me keeping an eye on ya so ya don't go buildin no portal machines to the nightmare realm like ya helped Stanford do I'll even teach how ta be human," Mcgucket told him

"I guess that does make sense but who is Stanford," the teen asked

"wow your mind really is scrambled don't worry I know the feelin," he says Sill smiled and yawned he look surprised after

"what was that?" he asked The man chuckled

"that's a yawn it means your tired don't worry I got lots of rooms with lots of beds you can sleep in the one by mine," he says 

Mcgucket was starting to see it more this Bill was a pure innocent untethered by darkness or hate. like a newborn.

the next morning with Rebill 

  
Robbie had been woken up early by his mom saying there was an animal or maybe some sort of zombie in the crematorium armed with a shovel he went in.

' _well it's not a zombie would have jumped out already_ ' he thought and started banging the shove against things there was a groan and one of the tarps moved in the corner he crept over and pull the tarp off the figure it was a human a very pale almost white skinned teen with black hair

"*groan* give it back Ya Git it makes the shaking stop," the teen says in a slight British accent feeling around for the tarp.

"dude, where are your clothes?" he asked

  
the boy looked up blinking away the sleep

"don't have any now give it back," he demanded

"*ch* no you need to leave. wait, who the hell are you anyway?" Robbie asked

"Really Robbie it's me Bill but I don't want to leave I have no place to go," Bill said Robbie backed away and ran into the house to grabbed his parents

"Mom. dad. the weird triangle guy is human and out in the shed," he says his parent followed him out calmly

Bill had already used to chance to wrap himself in the tarp again Robbie groaned and pulled it off of him but the smaller teen fought hard this time to keep it. he tumbles out right in front of his parents.

"Oh my he's naked," his mother said smiling

  
"yes, we should get him some clothes. Robbie, bring him inside," his father said leaving with his mother to go inside. Robbie face palmed Bill look at Robbie confused

"your parents are an odd pair," he told him

"Yeah I know get up and come inside," he told him

"I can't, " he told him the older teen looked at him

"what do mean you can't? " he asked

"I don't know how to walk," he told him Robbie left eye twitched

"just stand up and put one foot in front of the other," he told him

"*groan* but it's so far" Bill complained fake reaching toward the door and opening and closing his hand

Bill tried to figure out how to get up the older teen final just picked him up and carried him inside under his arm 

  
he sat him down on a blanket his parents put on the couch Robbie threw a towel over his privates

"oh comfy," Bill said bouncing on the couch a bit Robbie's mom walked in with tea and cookies

"would you like some?" she asked smiling

"I don't know. what is it?" he asked the three people blinked at him confused

"it's tea you drink it," she said Bill tilted his head confused

"how does one drink," he asked Robbie almost fell over in shock

"are you sure your Bill you don't seem all there," he said

"I am Bill but you are right I do not feel all here I don't remember a lot. I know a lot of human literature, such as poetry and plays but other then that I only remember Dipper, you, and Wendy," he told him

"do you remember causing the apocalypse?" the older teen asked Bill Groaned

"that sound like to much work, " he says Robbie's eye's widened

"wow it's like your reverse Bill or Re Bill," he said

"Rebill a name taken from the word Rebel yeah I like that I'll be Rebill," he says looking up at Robbie with Grey almost white eye that had a thin silver ring around the iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sill and Rebill meet 
> 
> Mcgucket and Rebill come to an agreement

January 15th

Sill

 

It didn't take Sill long to pick up on things he didn't want to be a burden to Fiddleford so he went to the library in the house and found books about human anatomy and functions. he even learned how to cook (all the cookbooks in the house he read and memorized all of them) to help more and made sure the man didn't forget to eat. 

but they were out of fresh food so he and Fiddleford were going out shopping. the old man had insisted the caned ration he had were good enough but Sill put his foot down saying it wasn't healthy to eat only canned food.

They stood outside the warehouse store (i can't decide on Costco or Sam's club)

"now we're not coming back for a while so need to buy in bulk so grab one of the carts and I will to," Sill says looking over the long list he was wearing a brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up , baggy army green pants with suspenders, a pair of tinted steampunk styled goggles on his eyes because they aren't normal looking, brown leather work gloves, and black skin tight t-shirt that showed of the contours of his muscles. people stared at him mostly women 

Shandra Jimenez walked over to Mcgucket "who is that he's hot" she asked

"hands to your self his name is Sill he's fifteen he's livin with me as my assistant" he told her

 

"where are his parents?" she asked

"they died he's a distant relative of mine from Tennessee so I took him in to take care of him," he says . he and Sill had already come up with his backstory beforehand when they told his son. until Stanford got back Fiddleford didn't want to bug him while he was out at sea because Sill wasn't a threat

"Hey, how much pickles do ya want?" Sill asked he acted as if Shandra wasn't even there

"just grab the whole crate," he told him Sill shrug and pick up the forty pound crate with one hand holding like a serving plater and set it on the platform cart

"and he's really strong too. he used to live on a farm," the man told her

"Fiddleford please stop telling people stories we have to hurry so I can make dinner and I don't wanna be the next story on the news, " Sill said

"oh so he can cook too," she asked

"yeah but I better keep an eye on him so I can stop him from gettin any veggies I don't like," Fiddlefoerd said

  
Sill turn to him and pointed the pen at him "you will eat the Bussel spouts and you will like them" he told him

"fine but no Kale," the old man said following him and leave Shandra in the dust

"ok fine it not as if I like it either but we're getting beets," he told him  
the man groaned

With Rebill

Rebill was having a harder time figuring things out he wore Robbie's old clothes and slept in the guest room Robbie insisted no one could know who he really was so he was a foster kid from England until Dipper got back not even his girlfriend Tambry he was made to do chores around the house he even found out he loved anime and horror movies .

  
he was going with Robbie and Janice Valentino to the warehouse store to buy bulk fire proof sheets because he set his on fire with black flames the older teen thought his flames were cool but not the fact he had to clean it up.

Rebill was not to take off his sunglasses because of his eyes as he was walking down an aisle while Robbie's mom was checking out he bushed against a guy their skin made contact they both froze

" _Sixty degrees that come in threes_." Sill said in a trace

" _Watches from within birch trees_ ," Rebill said also in a trance

" _Saw his own dimension burn_." Sill

" _Misses home and can't return_." ReBill

" _Says he's happy. He's a liar_." Sill

" _Blame the arson for the fire_."Rebill

" _If he wants to shirk the blame_ ,"Sill

" _He'll have to invoke my name_."Rebill

" _One way to absolve his crime_."Sill

" _A different form, a different time_."Rebill

" _AXO_ " they both started to say at the same time

Fiddleford pulled Sill away before they could finish both the Boys fell to the ground panting and panicking but Rebill passed out  
Robbie run over pick Rebill up and ran out of the store with him his mom walked smiling and calmly out the exit after them

(if you're wondering why they have their powers back before Bill it's because Bill used his magic up teleporting the part that became Will away unconsciously and teleporting Dippers blanket to him)

with Sill

"*pant* what was that?" the teen asked

"I don't know but he was with that Valentino kid maybe he's the reason your so scramble maybe he's the evil you," Fiddleford told him

"then I don't want to meet him I want to stay as I am," Sill told him back

"let's just finish shopping we're almost done we just have to get the food for your raccoon, " he says standing up

later that night

Sill finishes cleaning up before he went to bed. Fiddleford had fallen asleep on the couch so he took him to bed

he went into his room took off his clothes except for his boxers he felt hot even though it was still winter he took of his gloves he frowns his right hand was glowing

"what the?" he says before his hand burst into white flames

"SHIT" the teen yelled running to the bathroom he turned on the faucet with the hand, not on fire then put it under the water it didn't go out it grew up his arm he went over to the large shower and it on he turned on the shower and climbed in, still in his boxer but now he was completely on fire.

"go out go out," the white-haired Bill says panicking Mcgucket ran in and opened the shower door

Sill looked up at him terrified "they won't go out" he says the old man look at the flame and waving his hand in front of them

"they aren't hot," the man says touching his arm

Sill looked confused

"really," he asked

"Nope just a little warm almost but in a good way like my back feels better," Mcgucket says his back and knees popped as he straightens them for the first time in what felt like forever

"hot damn that feels good," the old man says Sill started to calm down and the fire slowly went back inside him

"*sigh* I was so scared I was going to burn your place down," the white-haired teen says   
old man Mcgucket chucked

"don't you worry none, after I moved in I, had the whole place fire proofed including this room, " he told him Sill chuckles

"I wish I'd known that earlier maybe I won't have panicked," he said

With Rebill

he was in the Mindscape

"aw man I didn't want to come here" Rebill groaned walking around 

he found a clearing and laid down he closed his eyes

"hey get up I have some questions for you," someone said

"no let me sleep" he responded

the person pushed him with his foot

"it the mindscape you don't need to sleep in here " he hissed

Rebill groaned and sit up opening his eyes

they widened at the sight the opposite colored him down to the eyes

"what the fuck are you?" Rebill asked

"Language," The white-haired Bill said

" Germanic origin compare Swedish dialect focka and Dutch dialect fokkelen possibly from an Indo-European root meaning ‘strike,’ shared by Latin pugnus ‘fist.’ but here Fuck is an obscene English-language word, which refers to the act of sexual intercourse and is also commonly used as an intensifier or to denote disdain." Rebill said being a smart ass

"what are you a dictionary?" Sill asked

"no, but I memorized it hey wait aren't you the guy from the store I bumped into? that hurt I broke my wrist," Rebill Says mumbling the last part so the other couldn't hear

"yes, are you the evil me?" he asked

"yeah I am," Rebill replied shrugging

"then I must destroy you," Sill said putting a knife in his face the black haired teen put his hands up in defense

"whoa there I'm also lazy taking over the whole destroying stuff it's to much work also wouldn't killing me be some form of suicide," Rebill says Sill thought about it

"you do seem very laid back," he said Rebill grinned

"yep plus I don't want Dipper to get mad at me, " he says Sill smiled

"yeah Dipper we may be opposites but he is the one thing we can agree on," the white hair teen said sitting down

"we do look pretty opposite," ReBill said

"not just our look you're lazy I'm a hard worker. you are a watcher and I am a doer. destruction and creation. " Sill explained

"your good I'm evil your uptight I'm laid back. " Rebill added

"I am called Sill, " he said

"Sill a Latin baby name. In Latin means Of the forest. but in the English origin, The name Sill means 'as bright as a beam of light'. I'm guessing it's the second" ReBill said Sill blinked

 

"do you just love to hearing yourself talk?" he asked 

Rebill shrugged "hey it's my gift to the world," he said smirking

  
Sill chuckled "hate to break it to you but the world wants a refund," he said

"no refund or exchanges only store credit," Rebill said Laughing

"I'm called Rebill it's a variant of Rebel. call me either one it's cool but I like Rebel better" he says

"Alright then I'll let you live for now," Sill told him

"hey, Sill do you remember anything from when we touched?" Rebill asked

"Hm? no, I blacked out. Why?" the White-haired teen says tilting his head in innocent curiosity.

now that Sill had calmed down he could see it

'no it can't be he's that part that part I bury before I destroyed that flat world' Rebill thought

"I was just wondering I passed out from pain so I was hoping you knew" Rebill lied he remembered everything from the vision but if Sill was the part of him he sealed which he was 99.9 percent sure he did not want to ruin him

January 16 

Mcgucket knocked on the Valentinos front door Greg answered

"Mcgucket you look well come in," the man says

"I can't I need to talk to Bill," the man says

"Oh," Greg says Robbie witnessed the scene

"REBEL GET DOWN HERE" he yelled there were a thump and loud groan

the teen tiredly came down the stairs

" What? it's Six a.m. it's too early," he moans he and Mcgucket lock eyes

"*sigh* I'll get dressed," he says 

outside after

"it's about Sill isn't it?" Rebill asked

"Yeah, I don't want you to touch him," the man says

"I can't anyways as you can see" the teen hold up his arm which is in a makeshift cast "but I'm guessing that's not what you mean," he says

"I don't want you corrupting him," Mcgucket says

"I don't plan on it nor will I let anyone else," Rebill says Serious

"so we're on the same page then," the man says Surprised 

"yes but now he knows I exist he won't leave me alone you know that you and me we need an accord," the teen says

"what do you mean?" Mcgucket asked

"you see it as well don't you. he is pure and innocent like an infant" the man nods "though I don't remember what happened I know I caused the apocalypse. He cannot find out about that we did that hopeful not even that it happens I don't think he could take it" Rebill says

"agreed but want is he?" the man asked

"he was the good inside of me I locked away before I destroyed My home Dimension, " the teen says darkly 

later 

"Rebel what did Mcgucket want?" Greg asked

"his Ward touched my arm yesterday and it appears we're volatile to each other's touch he wants me to make sure it doesn't happen again but the kid has power and Mcgucket wants me to help him learn to control it so if I go over I have to make sure to be covered like wear gloves" Rebill says

"but how did he know you were Bill?" Robbie asked crossing his arms

"the kid power is Sight but it's like mine," Rebill says

"why?" Robbie asked

"*Sigh* did you know people would summon me for innocent things like curing disease, healing fatal ailment, or ** _infertility_** , " he says

"Oh, so you help his uh ok so there are side effects?" Robbie asked embarrassed 

"10% chance I didn't do it a lot. I think. can't remember," the younger teen says

They accepted his explanation 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sill is to nice and Rebill is confused

  
March 20th

With Sill

Fiddleford health had been a lot better since Sill had been living with him, he was standing up straight had built up a healthy amount of muscle mass for someone twenty years younger than him. even Tat, Fiddlefords son likes Sill he told him he was doing a great job taking care of his father

  
it was nine in the morning Sill was going into woods to get his goggles back from some Gnome, of course, he had told Fiddleford beforehand so he would not worry about him  
Sill ran thru the woods chasing the gnome  
until he came to the grotto

"Give them back," he said in a commanding voice the gnome froze and turned to him smiling Sill looked around there were eyes everywhere.

He sighed "ya all do realize I'm a guy right," Sill told them the gnome with his goggles smile fell

 

A brown hair Gnome came out and started examing him "but, we saw you cooking and cleaning at the old man's place" he said Sill frowned

"oh so just because I do housework I'm a girl," he says offended

"well that and the small boobs and the long hair," Jeff said

Sill blushed and glared at him "their called Pecs and can have my hair as long as I want" he said

"damn it not again" the gnome complained

Sill held his hand out "now give them back," he demanded Jeff smirked

"or what?" he taunted. Sill glared and walk over to one of the shorter trees and pulled it out of the ground root and all

"do I really need to say anything else" he hissed all the gnome eyes were wide

"Carson give him his eyewear," Jeff says in a higher octave the Gnome threw them to him to afraid to get near him Sill caught them and put them on with one hand still holding the tree with the other

"you want me to put this back," the teen asked holding up the tree like it was a twig

"no no you keep it just leave," Jeff said waving his hands in front of him Sill shrugged and walked off carrying a twelve-foot tree  
he was halfway home when he was spotted and approached by Manly Dan

"Hey your pretty strong you want a job?" he asked

Sill looked at him confused

"What?" He asked

"come with me," Manly Dan said Sill shrugged and followed him he led him to a construction site

" Put the tree down there," the large man said Sill threw it aside with easy

"so you want me to help build a house?" the white-haired teen asked

"just for today two of my guys didn't show up," Dan explained

Sill scratch his chin thoughtfully seeing the  blueprints in his mind "I guess I might be able to help but I'll have to call Fiddleford and ask if it's ok," he told him pulling out his phone that Tat had helped him get, calling Mcgucket

"hey Sill you get your goggles back?" the old man asked

"Yeah, I got them. hey listen uh some big lumber Jack guy found me in the woods and would like to know if I can help on a house he says it's just for today something about being short-handed," he says

"that's Manly Dan. what street is it?" Fiddleford asked Sill looked around

"Gopher rd," the teen told him

"oh that's Dipper house their buildin if ya want ta help go ahead but be back by dinner you know Tat's wife is cooking tonight, " he told him Sill nodded

"Ok I'll see you then bye," He says hanging up

"Alright, Fiddleford said I could. so, where do you want me, Dan?" He asked

Manly Dan had him work for only three hours he stop him at twelve thirty because he finished all the work scheduled for the whole day and decide to treat him to lunch they were at the Greasy Diner Sill couldn't help himself he saw the woman struggling to make food for their big group because he cooks was sick and went to the kitchen and started helping

"order up," he said taking all the dish to their tables as well never putting the wrong dish in front of anyone

  
the people watched amazed as he seamlessly worked the two jobs never burning the food they were all surprised to hear he was only fifteen

"really but your such a hard worker," Lazy susan said

"well I use to work on a farm so I'm used to working hard and quickly," Sill says he felt very guilty about lying to them but Mcgucket said he had to he still didn't understand why but the man was nice enough to let him live with him so he did as he was told.

"so, what's your name hun?" she asked

"Sill Repic Fiddleford adopted me after my mother died while actually I kinda broke in. I hitchhiked my way here for Tennessee he's a distant relative " he says

"why aren't you in school?" Marcus Dan's son asked he was around Sills age only a year older

"I'm starting next year I've honestly never been to school but I'm taking the required test so I can I have a nearing identic memory that means I remember almost everything I see or hear so it's shouldn't be that hard," the white-haired teen said

"so, what do you do? cause if you need a job I'd hire you," Dan asked

Sill chuckled "no I have a job I work for Fiddleford as an assistant, I cook, I clean, and I make sure he sleeps, of course, I do all but the first of my own volition I like ta help people as you can tell and I have a lot of energy to burn so I do anything I can to burn it off so I can sleep at night," Sill says taking out the next plate and sitting down having served every one

"Ok but, why do you wear the goggles all the time?" one of the other workers asked

"I ..uh my eyes are kinda weird their like almost black they freak people out so I cover them it's probably why I never went to school," he told them

"kid in case you haven't noticed this whole town is weird," Dan says

"you really wanna see?" Sill asked all the people nodded he slowly took off his goggles and ruffles his hair a bit

the people lean in to get a closer look as he opened his eyes people gasped at the sight of his almost doll-like eyes if not for the gold ring  
the teen blushed and looked down 

"see I told you their weird people say they look almost soulless like a doll," he said fiddling with his goggles before put them back on well not people but the creatures he's seen in the woods he had even heard some of the gnome's whispering about it as he left their grotto

"no it not that hon you're just so handsome without the goggles messing with your hair even more. like a model or a movie star," Susan said Sill blush darkened at the comment

 

Rebill chose this moment to walk in

"Oi Sill your not answering your phone the old man has been spamming me ya git," Rebel says Sill felt all his pockets finding nothing

"sorry I musta left it at the building site," the white-haired teen says feeling guilty

"I know when I went looking for you and found it you need to be more careful" the black hair complain holding up his phone Sill blushed

Marcus looked closely at Rebills eyes "ok two things one are you blind and two are you guy related" he asked

"yes" "No," Sill and Rebill say

"ugh yes by blood but we were not raised together I was raised in by an aunt on our father side he was raised by our mom on the farm I was to faired skin and mom couldn't support two kids after Da died and no I'm not blind I just have very light grey eyes and we are twin but we're fraternal I don't want Tat to find out or he might try and get to know me and I'm not a " _People person_ " I can barely stand him "gesturing to Sill

"and Robbie but I also don't want Robbie to know it'd be annoying so don't tell anyone," Rebill says 

"you too are complete and total opposites," Dan says Rebill shrugs

"How have you not tried to kill each other?" Marcus asked

"well he thought about I scared him when we first met he thought I mirror demon of him I mean I am pale enough to be one but we're ok now and he is my nieve little brother so of course, I care what happens to him he's the only family I have that I'm aware of or at least not as distant as the Mcgucket's" he noticed Sill goggle were askew

" **Sill,** " Rebill says crossing his arms the teen jumps

"yes," he says meekly 

"who did it this time? do I need to punch someone?" the black haired teen asked in a dark tone that made even Manly Dan shiver

"it- it was ....please don't hurt anyone you already kicked the golfball headed guy just let it go please," the white-haired teen begged

"no, I will not let it go they shouldn't make fun of you because of your eye's so you feel the need to hide them," Rebill says angry at whoever hurt his Light

' _wait? what? why am I?_ ' Rebill thoughts were cut off

"he right your eye's are cool man," Marcus says

"Thank you, see," Rebill says

"but they're right they are like doll eyes I don't want to scare people," Sill says

"ha Sill look at me. really look at me," the black hair teen says 

Sill looks "paper white skin eyes like someone who's been dead. now I would scare people the only reason those creatures out there get to you is that you let them there is nothing wrong with you your my brother and I" Sill's phone started ringing 

"that's the old man," Rebill says throwing the phone to Sill the other caught it 

"Hello," he says 

" _Sill oh thank god I was so worried did Rebel find you_?" the man asked

"yes I'm so sorry I left my phone at the site," Sill says Rebill back up and silently walked away

 

in the forest, he walked confused about his actions and words

' _What is wrong with me_? _did I really almost says that? this is wrong I shouldn't feel this way. I should hate him he's my opposite._ ' he kicked a rock enjoying the feeling or pain as it went through his body it was a small and welcome distraction from all these thoughts of love and family. 

"Damn it, " he says plopping down on the ground 

"how can I feel something so stupid and useless?" he says he eyes catch sight of the rock he kicked he tilted his head at the odd shape

"a top hat?" he says confused his eyes widened 

"no, My top he says hyperventilating as he looked around frantic as he saws more and more pieces

the light bulb lit up

"that's right we shattered I remember it was him he made the Light inside me stronger that's how Sill was able to form Dipper connected with it and me he put us in harmony ............but I broke so I could warn him **I** did this **I** made Sill. I wanted some part of me to be pure so I push him away so he wouldn't be tainted when we formed I broke the harmony and now.......... I can never fix it," he says sadly 

"I just make a mess of everything," he moped he pick up the hat. he had found out not long ago he had demon strength like Sill now

 

"but maybe I can be an example for him not to follow. I do a good job of that already, " he says 

"I will keep my Light shining brightly even if that means being in the shadows I'll be what he needs even if that means *gag* I have to work but only for you, my precious Light" he says with a serene smile he sat there until well past sunset trying to think of way to make things better for his Brother as he had to get used to that word as it had already been said

Kevin hid behind a tree frighten at what he heard he was about to sneak away finally building up the courage after hours of standing there when he felt someone hot breath against his skin

he froze "you may have been able to get away with ease dropping if you left before I calm myself you shouldn't have followed me...... whoever you are," Rebill says

"wait you don't know?" Kevin asked

"Nope not a clue but then I can't remember a lot of things Sill does not remember anything do you know who I am," Rebill says

"B-Bill Cipher," the teen says

"WRONG but close I'm part of him well what's left of him I was pretty shattered but don't worry I'm not going to kill you I'm just going to block your memory of what you heard but before I do I have some Questions," Rebill says

Kevin was shaking afraid

"I don't know how I know but you have Brothers so here's my question. How... how do I act like a good brother for Sill?" he says the other teen falls over in shock

"wait? What? he asked the fear was gone replaced by pure confusion 

"come on don't make me say it again," the black haired teen whined

"ok let me just process this you want me to help you play nice with Sill...your Brother?" Rebill nodded "ok but your not going to like my answer" he prepares himself

"there is no right answer your family is different from mine I can't tell you how to be Sill brother except you can't treat it as an act it has to be real," the thirteen-year-old says

Rebill thinks "ok new plan about you don't tell anyone about me and I won't erase your memory and you give me advice when I call ok," he says

"Call?" Kevin says Rebill pulled out his phone 

"yeah call like on my cell phone you do know we're mortal now right we're not all-powerful anymore, " he says

"I think I'd rather forget," the younger teen says

"Ugh but it's so much work can't I just adjust them so you don't know we are parts of Bill?" Rebill says Kevin looked shocked but smiled

"*snort* you're very lazy aren't you?" he asked

"yeah? So, what's your point kid?" the black hair teen crossed his arms "I don't like doing things that are a lot of work but you found out who I was and I already told people Sills, my brother, if it was just me I wouldn't care But no way is Sill getting hurt by this he will not find out we cause an apocalypse I'm still peeved Robbie told me," he says

"Wait, told?" Kevin says 

"Yeah, I can't remember anything I mostly just have book knowledge, not a lot else I remember my home dimension to but not a lot after two millennia back Sill can only remember blueprints and the culture of the eighty for some odd reason. so I really have no idea why you're so scared of me. Did I do something to you?" he says

"Um no I think I'm ok with this now so phone number," Kevin says the fact that the two Bills had Amnesia calmed him quite a bit

"good I really don't like doing unnecessary things thanks kid," Rebill says

"it's Kevin and what do I call you," the younger asked

"Rebel call me Rebel also Question it has nothing to do with Sill," the black haired teen says saving the number in his phone

Kevin looked at him waiting

"I stubbed my toe a little while ago and it got stiff down there is a reason for that, that is not in books or am I just a masochist?" Rebill asked

Kevin Blushed "you're a Masochist," He answered

"Oh good I was right," the older says

"this is my life now," Kevin says Sighing 

TBC

(this has nothing to do with the main story I just thought it was a funny Skit)

Kevin paused

"you still have an erection don't you?" he says his eye twitching

"maybe how do I make it go away?" Rebill asked 

"I don't know I'm thirteen and Not a Masochist," the younger says feeling very awkward 

"it's painful now and won't go down," Rebill says looking down

"Dude this is not ok I don't need to know this ask Robbie," Kevin says running off

Rebill asked Robbie and promptly got punched in the face reaching his first climax as an Earth bond. Neither of them were happy about that fact and things very awkward between them for the next few days.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	4. Doctor Doctor

  
March 25

  
Rebill and Sill now sleep with knives well Sill First because they couldn't touch the other without them freezing up so he and Rebill had started having full-out brawls in their mindscape

but today they were meeting up deep in the woods to have a real fight Kevin told him they should bond do activities together. Rebill was pretty sure this was not what the younger had in mind but it helped Sill with his confidence.

  
he had been forced to tell Robbie he was going out who said no until he threatens to light the older teens room on fire and told him he was just going into woods. to which Robbie yelled "don't kill anything or set anything on fire you fucking psychopath"

Sill waited for an hour for him muttering about the others laziness Rebill stomped into the clearing cursing with a Gnome around his ankle

"for the last time I AM NOT A GIRL YOU HOBKNOCKER" he yelled trying to get it off Sill sighed

"Carson let him go," he asked the gnome looked at him and screamed and let go running off

"whoa, how'd you do that? I've been trying to get that thing off my leg for like half an hour " Rebill says

"we've met before he stole my goggles the other day and I may have pulled a tree out by the roots to prove a point," he says flipping one of his knives in his hand

"I would have burned him but Robbie said know to set anything on fire and I didn't want to touch it." he dusted himself off "so, how do we do this we can't touch so what we just throw things?" Rebill asked

"we are both covered except our face only our skin cannot touch but you need ta watch your language I don't like cursin and while I don't know what you called him but I pretty sure you were using it as an insult," Sill said throwing the first knife

"ooh this is going to be fun, " Rebill says smiling

  
They went at it for hours the dark Bill even started throwing boulders at one point until Sills phone timer went off.

"TIME," he yelled they were both panting Rebill was smiling again

"damn that was aws....*sniff*, " the black hair teen said both the teens head turned at the smell

"is that?" Rebill whispered

"Blood, human blood," Sill said Running off towards it

"HEY WAIT UP YOU ASSHOLE," Rebill yelled running after him

they ran for Five minutes until they came to a cliff Sill look down there at the bottom of the 27'ft crevis was a teenager with red hair

'good it's just his brother I still need that kid....... but I should probably help him , win brownie points with the kid' Rebill thought

"this smell it's Marcus, " he said jumping down  
Rebill clapped

"awesome Superhero landing," he says Sill glared at him then went to the older teen

"Marcus wake up come on," he said the teen groaned

"Sill," he said weakly the white-haired teen pulled off his left glove and started healing his insides seeing the bruises forming on his exposed stomach

"it's ok we'll get you to a hospital" Sill said straining at the effort having used a lot of energy sparing with Rebill he couldn't help but think how lucky the other teen was the ground was soft but how unlucky he was to hit the rocks and overhangs as he fell

"my right leg it hurts a lot. is it broken?" the redhead asked Sill looked and hiss knowing he didn't have the energy to heal it and get him to the hospital

"oh yeah it's broken but it just the tibia and the fibula at least it's not the Femur,"Rebill said walking over with a bunch of sticks and two straight sturdy branches taller than him

"what do we do? we can't move him with his leg like that?" Sill Asked worried he had no idea what to do sure he knows the human body but he doesn't know how to fix a bone broken like that he prayed the black haired teen did

Rebill took off his belt

"already on it, we're going to set the bone and make a splint you got a belt, " Rebill says

Sill stood up and took off his belt handing it to the Black haired teen

"I called 911 and his Brother the helicopter is in the shop so we have to bring him out I told them the construction site on Gopher road it's closest even if it is a mile or so away," he said shoving Sill Belt between Marcus' teeth

"this is going to hurt a lot," Rebill warned pushing and twisting the bones back into place with a sickening pop the redhead passed out Sill flinched Rebill took the belt out and used them to make a splint with some sticks

"we should take off our coats zipper them up and tie the sleeves around the branches to make a gurney, his too," the pale teen said taking off his coat Sill followed in suit letting him take the lead while he helped with anything that couldn't wait, especially checking/healing his spine and head. having already healed his organs and any possible internal bleeding

"I can't heal much more if we're going to be able to get him out," Sill says helping Rebill get him on the gurney

  
"your flames heal? I just thought you were cauterizing the wounds" he says that was a troubling fact

 

They were almost to the site when Marcus woke up

"what's going on?" he asked

"it's ok we're almost there," Sill said he was carrying the top half

Marcus looked up at him "dude you a ripped" he said

"thanks, I think, " the white-haired teen says unsure of what that meant

"why were you out here?" Rebill asked

the redhead chuckled "it was a dare some older boys dared me to go to steal a hat from a Gnome I got lost and the ground gave out," he explained

"*tst* then you're lucky you fell you prat, " ReBill said

"Rebel" Sill snapped

"what it means idiot. and he's alive if he succeeded the Gnomes would have hunted him down and killed him anyone who steals their hats are marked for death....... unless their female then they think it's flirting," Rebill said

"wow, that makes me feel better then. a broken leg, a few cuts, and bruises are better than being killed" the redhead said chuckling they could see the flashing lights in the distance

"I see the lights," Marcus said

  
as soon as they walked out the paramedics were on them moving the redhead to their own gurney after putting a neck brace on him

"he has a laceration on his arm and forehead it didn't hit he just grazed it on the way down, his eyes show no sign of a concussion, the third rib on the left side is fracture along with the sixth on his right, and his tailbone his right wrist is sprained, his pinky is broken on the left but it's clean, the only really significant injury is a broken tibia and fibula oh also you might want to loosen the brace on his neck he bruised his upper esophagus and trachea," Rebill explained making them stop

Rebill turned to Sill "anything else" he asked

"he dislocated his ankle on the leg that is broken and there is a slight swelling in the Appendix area he may have the onset of Apendsidis, " the white-haired teen added

"you're coming with me I can't remember all that" the paramedics grabbed Rebill dragging him along the teen groaned

"Robbie get my Jacket" he called out spotting the teen who facepalmed

Manly Dan walked over and hugged Sill picking him up

"you are a saint you saved my boy," Dan said Sobbing

Sill pats him on the back "no he's fine at best we saved his leg" he said not wanting him to worry

"dude you and the English guy are heroes," Wendy said stepping forward

"no, we were just in the right place at the right time Dan please put me down you should follow them," the white-haired teen says the man put him down and ran off

"so you're his sister," Sill asked

Wendy smiled holding out her hand "yeah Wendy Corduroy and you are" she said Sill took her hand shaking it

"Sill Rehpic I'm Fiddlefords distant relative," he says Sill saw three teens laughing off to the side he growled and let go of her hand and rushed over grabbing the obvious leader by the collar lifting him in the air with one hand

"YOU! you did this your the reason he was out there weren't you" he growled Wendy ran over

"what's going on?" she asked

"these fools dared Marcus to go out there to steal a gnome's hat either knowing they would kill him if he had been able to find them or not knowing an just bein' stupid idjits, " Sill said throwing him into the other guys

"Colen you did this" the girl hissed punching him

"I may have played it down for your dad but if we hadn't found him and Rebel wasn't a living encyclopedia that knows everything about the human body he would have without a doubt lost his li ....leg " Sill said he was going to say life but it would raise questions

"Life say it, life if you hadn't been out there he would have been dead before anyone found him," she said Sill grimaced

"yes alright life they almost murdered him," the white hair teen said the word murder made other people look the three teens ran they were alone

"Wendy I........... I'm sorry but it's I feel like I should tell you," he says

"what that your a half-demon, " she said Sill jumped back in shock

"how did you?" he said

"dude I've met half demons they are powerful you lifted that guy with one hand after carrying my brother more than a mile through the woods that's not normal plus dad told me how strong you are so I had a hunch," the redhead said

"*chuckled* yeah I guess so, but your right he would have died but not from what you thought he would have bled out internally before we got here thankfully I have healing powers I was sparing with Rebel another half-demon who lives here and soon after we finished we smelled blood and ran toward it. we found Marcus at the bottom of a 27'ft ravine. 

"I used too much energy Sparing will him so I could only heal the things that were going to kill him like the internal bleeding, the concussion, his cracked L1 vertebra I just couldn't do the other bones. skin muscle even brain matter are easy to fix and don't take much energy but something solid like bones even a cracked one takes a lot. I found that out from healing the one in his back if I had tried to heal the others Rebel would have had to carry us both back and it would have taken longer" Sill explained

She hugged him sobbing "you save him you saved my brother" Wendy cried

"I did what I thought was right I wasn't trying to be a hero.......... I like to help I build things and fix things it's what I do" he said letting a silent tear fall in his goggles

"will he be ok?" she asked

"of course the worse of it was healed and I know Rebel set the bone correctly so it will heal you have nothing concerning him to worry about at the present time except appendicitis but you should tell people if they steal a gnome's hat they will be marked for death unless your a girl then it's just flirting but according to Rebel that can be worse" the younger teen says

"are you sure you fifteen you seem older than me?" the redhead asked he pets her head

"I am fairly certain," he replies

"screw it," she says Sill's eyes widen as Wendy pulled him down leaned forward and capture his lips with hers

Sill gasped her tongue entered his mouth he shyly returned the gesture as she puts her arms around his neck deepening the kiss

someone cleared their throat the two teens jumped and pulled away

Fiddleford stood there with his arms crossed and an indistinguishable look on his face they blush and move away from one another

"I.. I have to go," Sill said

"no I'll go we should hang out sometime," Wendy said winking before running off

"um sorry bout............ it just ...happened," the white-haired teen says

"I could see that it was just odd to see you participate in a normal teenage activity like making out with a girl," the man said smiling Sill blush darken

"Wait so that what making out is like in the books?" the teen asked

Fiddleford sweatdrop

'oh boy' he thought

Rebill sat in the hall pouting

"stupid incompetent paramedics" he mumbled. Rebill was stuck there. he wasn't allowed to leave he had just adjusted and helped stabilize the other teen in the ambulance because the New guy didn't know what the fuck he was doing and the senior paramedic had taken notice to

"Rebel" Kevin cried out tackling the teen 

"HEY" he hissed looking down at the kid he was crying

"is he ok?" the smaller teen asked

"yeah he'll be fine no thanks to that novice Paramedic if he can even call himself that the only reason he's even in surgery is that he has the early stages of appendicitis now get off me kid," Rebill says

"wait, what did the Paramedic do?" Manly Dan asked

"Marcus said his stomach was cold so the bloody Knob tried to put a heating pad over it," the teen says the to red-heads looked confused

"*sigh* which can make ones Appendix rupture if they have appendicitis," he says they looked scared

"I said tried I smack the Plonker and Cursed him out then I readjusted his med so he didn't have the chills anymore now I'm stuck here either because of the assault or because they were impressed I don't know," Rebill says

"What did I tell you before you left the house," Robbie says walking up

"not to set any thing on fire or kill anything I did neither I smacked him open-handed he'll be fine aside from a hand shaped bruise on his cheek ..........and maybe his ego took a bit of a hit being shown up by a Teenager," Rebill says

"if you go to prison I'm not bailing you out," the older teen says throwing the other teens jacket at his head

"I'm not going to prison Maybe holding but there's a big difference," the pale teen says

a nurse walked over "a doctor will see you now," she says Rebill blinked confusedly

"what? Why?" he asked 

Robbie looked at the bruise on Rebill arms and laughed

"What's so funny? the other asked the nurse glared at the teen

"they think you fell to look at yourself," Robbie says

Rebill looks at his arms "oh shite no I don't need to see a doctor I did not fall I was Sparing With Sill that why we found Marcus we were already out here" he says

"Wait why" Manly dan asked

" I was teaching him how to fight you know to build up his self-confidence but he's really strong you know that he's is learning how to hold back so I blocked with my arms and the scratches I caught my arm in a blackberry bush, " Rebill says

"Oh right, he did seem to have a problem with that" Manly Dan says

"When I said to bond with fun activities and to hang out that's not what I meant," Kevin says

"I know but he can't stop being so self-conscious how is suppose to out to places like the mall I go but I really don't give a shit what other people think about me he for some odd reason does," Rebill explained

"still the doctor wants to look at your injuries," the Nurse says

"um, i. need an Adult" he says 

'Robbie my back I can hide it but I need ten minutes' he says telepathically 

"I'll call my parent you can't see him til they get here," Robbie says

"ok then I'll tell the doctor," the nurse says understanding walking away

"I'm going to the loo be back soon," Rebill says leaving he discreetly gesture to Kevin

"I'll go to," the younger say following him

the bathroom Rebill lock the door behind them

"I need your index fingers," the black haired teen says

"this better not be something dirty," Kevin says

"no I need  you to trace the tattoo on my back while I chant a spell  it will disappear as you trace it," Rebill says taking off his shirt

"there is a bruise back here," the red-head says

"yes I know I can feel it now we need to hurry before anyone knocks' he says Kevin trace the cipher wheel as Rebill Chants 

'Evanescet ad Alium Diem' 

Kevin was about to trace over the last two things when there was a knock 

"Kevin pulled away

"damn how much did you get," Rebill says as he hurries to put his shirt on

"I didn't get the pine tree or the big eye" Kevin whispered as Rebill turned on the faucet the hand dryer

"ok as long as you got most of it" he whispered back as they went to the door 

Robbie was waiting with Dan

"they'll be here soon their parking did you get it," Robbie asked

"yeah I got most of the sap off from the **_pine tree_**  off as you can See with you own **_Eye_ ,**" Rebill says, Robbie, nodded 

"good we'll deal with the repercussions later," he  says

Janice walked over

"Rebel are you ok did you get in a fight again," she asked

"no I was Training with Sill," he says 

"oh you didn't hurt him did you," Greg asked

"no he's fine I thought Robbie told you," Rebill says

"not about that. he said the eldest Corduroy boy was injured and you were being detained" Greg says smiling

Rebill explained what happen

"Oh good I was worried we'd have to bail you out," the man says

"I have never been arrested why do you people like making jokes about that?" Rebill asked the nurse walked over

"Good your here follow me," she says 

"Doctor Dublin," she says Rebill looks at the man 

"it's ok Janice you can wait here," he says shutting the door

"what do you want Anaci," he hissed

"just to talk how are you, Bill," the man asked smiling

"I was fine until you showed up. so tell me what this is about" the teen hissed

"well for starters I hate when you call me Anaci," he says

"fine what do you want Eris, Puck, Coyote, Loki, or Hue-" the man slapped him cutting him off

"Shh you idiot I don't want my siblings to know I'm here just call me doctor Dublin," he says

"*Pft* you a doctor look I know you went to college but it was as twenty different people since they were invented and you fooled around most of the time what could you possibly have a doctorate in," Rebill says

"pediatrician," he says smiling slyly

Rebill finched

"you son of a bitch........ so why are you here," the teen says

"to check on you I felt your flames awaken from two different places for some odd reason but whatever now strip," Dublin says

"I need an adult," Rebill says sighing

"I am an adult," the man says

Rebill glared at him "I don't care that you are thousands of years old you are not an adult" the teen says

"please come on I've always wanted to play doctor with you," Dublin says

"Wait. the fuck you WANKER is that why your here because you want to play doctor" Rebill hissed the God smiled

"yes I got a job here right after I found you I knew you'd show up sooner or later," he says 

" Manky mmm *breathes* what the fuck is wrong with you?" the Teen asked

 "you know Exactly what wrong with me Bill," Dublin says

"ok yeah fair enough but stop calling me Bill it's Rebel now and I'm not striping but I'll take my shirt off," Rebill says

"Fair enough," the man says the teen take off his shirt and sits down

Dublin takes out his stethoscope checking the teen's heart and breathing

"so I Heard you punched Tylor," he says

"that a bold face lie I bitch slapped him," Rebill says

"well he's not pressing charges thought you should know not because he doesn't want to but he has no foot to stand on Paul vouched for you he said he was going to do it too but you beat him to the punch so to speak," he says

"Good" the teen's eyes widen when he sees whats in the man's pocket "is that a Rectal Thermometer?" he says

What?" Dublin looks down "Damn it's some asshole has my pen," he says Rebill smirks

"Don't," the man says

"Hey you said it not me," the teen says

"I will use this on you" he threatened

"do it I dare you did you forget this is the body of a minor," he says they stare each other down

 

they start laughing

"oh man I miss this but in all seriousness, I do need to take......" Dublin looks through the drawer "mmm," he says

"let me guess the thermometers gone," Rebill says

"yep bet it was Donna again she always taking my things and replacing them with other things," Dublin says

"so the tricksters getting prank," the teen asked

"it's harassment I've only been he for almost a month," he says

"can't you complained to human resources?" Rebill asked

"she is human resources," Dublin says "and a major feminist I think she hates me"

"she does know your gay right," the teen asked

"yes she does after she tried to get me fired for staring at her

(Little scene

" _he's a pervert ma'am I've had several complaints," Donna says_

_"Dr. Dublin care to comment," the hospital's director asked_

_"she has had a large piece of kale in her teeth all day but every time I or another guy tries to talk to her she grips the pepper spray on he desk," he says_

_"Donna smile," the director says_

_sure enough there it was_

_"that doesn't change anything he's still a perv" the Woman complained_

_"you want to tell her or should I," the director asked_

_"I think we both should," he says_

_"He's gay" I'm Gay," they say_

_"What?" Donna growled_

_"sure it doesn't go prancing around Donna but still I just don't think I would ever like you like that your the type of woman that makes me happy that I am," he says_

end 

"and that was two weeks ago ever since she's been watching like a hawk telling lies to parent like that I'm into little boys please that nasty the parents see the face I make when that brought up," he says

" the one like the face from the Ring movies," Rebill asked 

"yeah. that one. for some reason it makes kids laugh," Dublin says

"you think she's mad you will never think she's attractive " rebill asked

"yep so how are we doing this," he asked Rebills eye vibrated his head whipped around in recognition stood up and walked out of the room Dublin chased after the shirtless teen

"No no no," Dublin says watching him walk into human resources "Rebel no" 

"Alright you ugly ass Cunt cut it out" he demands

"Excuse you," she says snearing at him

"Listen here I know who you really are Josephine McDow and what you did " he hissed

"t-that's not my name," she says people were staring Dublin quickly put a privacy barrier up

"March 15, 1992, Donald James 4 years old pushed in a pool then held under by you April 30, 1994, Jose Remeriz age two _Fell_ down stairs September 3, 2005, Harold Dublin age 16 hit over the head with a cricket bat Joesph Mcdow age two hours suffocate in crip should I also included your brother inlaws suicide after the fact and the men you've killed" Rebill says smiling evilly

"Dublin what," the man says 

"yeah your name tag says H. Dublin so she thinks your him," the teen says

"but my names Henry," he says

"yeah she's stupid she only remembers the first letter of the given name and the last name," Rebill says

"LIAR YOU MALE CHAUVINIST PIG" she yelled trying to stab him with a letter opener he caught it in his hand, his eyes glowing

"sorry you Twat I'm not that easy to kill " she looked into his eyes "you should have never summoned me all those years ago," he says then laughs in the original Bills Laugh

she screamed and back aways

"I've come to call in that  _ **favor**_ **,** " he says 

"no" she whispers

he lifted his hand and pointed at her " _go to the police and confess your sins to them, tell them everything but you will do it of your own volition_   _because **i order you**_ ** _have a heart_** _ **"**_ he ordered Donna stood up and left others parted the way for the sobbing and frantic as if she had been consumed by fear, sadness, and guilt for the first time in her life

"Rebel," Dublin says

"I think I need that band-aid now," the teen says showing him the slice on his hand

"does it hurt a lot," he asked

"yes and no I'm Sort of a masochist," Rebill says

"how did you know she," Dublin asked

"she came back from a break when you asked me what we were going to do I had her soul piece I felt her so I used it up to get rid of her i could sense her next kill her sister has a new husband and their having a baby she knows its a boy. she was planning to send a letter with anthrax in it" he says

"letter wait Rebel," Dublin says

"Relax I'm immune I have arch demon blood man-made poisons don't work on me can you make sure the plastic in the letter is sealed then fix this so I can go to bed I'm tired" Rebill Says

"sorry but now that you're injured you have to stay overnight," Dublin says Rebill eye twitched

"Bollocks," the teen says

"but I made sure the people who saw this saw and heard something else cameras too," the man says

"what did they see?" Rebill asked

"they saw you telling her to give you back the thermometer back that you refused to get your temperature taken with the rectal one then her going off on you calling you a few chose words then trying to stab you and catching it then her freaking out when you call her a child murder after she tried to kill you," Dublin says

"but I need to know why call in the favor there is no way you'd ever do it for me so who the people you were with?" the god asked his eyes glowing

"no not them there's someone I want to protect I think what if he came here he stands out he might catch her attention I won't let that happen " Rebill looks at him "don't even think of asking about him," he says

"I don't have to, big brother Life already knows about him he was there in Sister's stead for the boy you saved, " Dublin says

the teen glared at him

"whoa there don't worry I'm mean no harm I know about his problem he'll hear nothing about your past from me promise" he adds

"you best not," Rebill says Dublin look at the puddle on the ground

"that's a lot of blood," he says

"yeah I think anthrax has a blood thinning effect on me," the teen says his knee buckle Dublin runs forward and catches him the teen looks on the edge of consciousness 

"my back the spell only last till morning," Rebill told him

"don't worry I'll renew it," he says the teen passed out from a mix of blood loss and exhaustion mostly the later

later the hazmat team came by Donna had told them about the anthrax. they check Rebills blood and found residue but his body had already fought it off 

Dublin made sure a non-human doctor was the one who did the test who fix the results so nothing showed up Rebill complained the next morning about the beds

"so what's up with that guy it seemed like you knew him" Robbie inquired when they got home

"I Do he's a very old Acquaintance," Rebill says

"so who is he, seems familiar," the older teen says

"he going by many names The Trickster, Loki, Coyote, Puck," Robbie cut him off

"OH HELL No, Puck he's that asshole, fuck that guy," the older says

Rebill blinked confusedly

"should I asked," he says

"NO never asked," the old says

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a lot I thought about this a while
> 
> please review
> 
> and no I Don't hate Feminist I just hate ones who think every man is sexually harassing them and out to get them or blame all their problems because they think women are so perfect so nothing can be their fault we're not perfect we all have flaws some of us are just mature enough to admit it. I feel the same way about Meninist like that to


	5. Nightmares and Sleep walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander shows up

  
April 4th 9:00 am

"Get out," Robbie says kicking Rebill out of the house

"come on it was just an April fools prank," the younger teen said

"SETTING THE BATHTUB ON FIRE IS NOT FUNNY IT'S JUST IRONIC" Robbie yells

"but that's not why I'm kicking you out for the day there's a guy coming over to fix the bathroom and I don't want you here for that here twenty bucks to get lunch. come back no earlier than 4:30 and don't kill anything or set anything on fire got it" the older teen says Rebill groans

"Ugh fine," he says walking away it's not long before he finds himself at the shatter remains of his statue he picks up the broken stone hat and plops down

"why can't I remember," he says frustrated

"would you like to," a man says walking into the clearing he was 5'10 with brown hair and deep grey eyes

Rebill squints looking at the man "Dipper" he asked

"*chuckle* close I'm Xander his father," Xander says sitting beside him

"Dipper how is he," ReBill asked Curiously

"he's good Bill or, do you go by Rebel now," the man asked smiling

"how did you... what are you doing?" the teen says as Xander brings his hand up and touches Rebills forehead

 at first, nothing happens but then images started flashing before the teen's eyes everything in Gravity Falls that Xander had seen in his visions and things from bills past with Ford up until Stan shattered him

the teen was on his back gasping for air he glares at Xander who is standing now smiling softly

Rebill lifted himself up and bowed to him on one knee

he sneers "I guess I'm at you command Master," the teen says hissing at the last word Xander chuckled and grabbed Rebills arm helping him up out of the dirt and start dusting the teen off

"none of that now I like you how you are or how you will be so this is my command this year **_never kill any intelligent living creature unless you or others are about to die,_** " Xander says Rebill eyes flash white with rings of silver accepting the command

his eyes widened "but why I was already doing that you had to know that. why would you waste an order like that?" Rebill asked

"Rebel when we made the deal I never intended to use it but I wasted it just to show you I don't intend to abuse your power like other people would," the man says caressing his face

Rebill blink wildly confused it felt nice in his time as an earth bond no one had ever touched him so sweetly his face turned red Xander smiled and pulled him into a hug

Rebill smelled him "you smell like Dipper," he says slowing and unsure of himself returning the hug

"I know he is my son after all," Xander says

"d-do you know about Sill," the teen asked

"yes, of course, I do," he says

"please don't show him what you did me i-i know I shouldn't but I like him just the way he is I don't want him........ he's my Light my ugh brother and I want him to stay untainted," Rebill says

"and you love him even if you don't want to seem weak for it," Xander says

"yes yes I know it's sappy but ............he's all I have as soon as Dipper gets here I just know Robbie's going to throw me at him and leave maybe even before that if I can't control my flames he thinks I set the bathtub on fire as an April fools joke but I fell asleep in the tub and had my first nightmare I............ I lost control" he says

  
Xander kisses Rebill forehead the teens almost white skin turned red

"there I've made it so your flame won't active while you sleep ok," the man says

"Oh right you can control my power usage but why the kiss," the teen asked

"even you deserve a little love, " he says smiling

"I don't know about that" Rebill says rubbing the back of his head

"well, I do. Rebel how would you like to live with us after summer starts?" Xander asked Rebill was surprise the man wanted him to live with his family

"wait? what? come on I'm evil why would you want me in your home?" the teen asked

"of course but someone has to keep an eye on you," Xander says winking  
the teen chuckled "yeah I get that, but what about Sill?" Rebill asked

"Rebel didn't you understand ? " he asked

Rebill was confused "Sill he ......... he's mostly just you in his being he came from you but he holds very little memory of who you were he is as you said your Light he is the pure untainted part of you. 

one that you lock away before destroying your home dimension he took all your mechanical knowledge, all the blueprints, your basic memory of the eighty, the memories of Fiddleford Mcgucket and Gideons names.

 even as you split up none of you wanted to let go of Dipper so it copied its self into all of you but you know all of this already you just want me to reiterate that you were right," Xander explained

"stop messing with me I saw them. the two other Bills in the mall  last month with Wendy I know there four of us at least," Rebill says annoyed

 (He was the one watching from the bushes at the end of Waiting for you to come home to me chapter nineteen if you thought it was Gnomes or something else you were wrong)

"I know but you can't confront them until summer trust me, " the man says

"fine but what are they like," the teen asked

"the blond one is Bill he's a little.... ok very crazy but he also fun-loving and happy he likes to talk to Dipper and he's possessive. the blue one is Will he's a big sweetheart shy and easy to love he like to play video games he's very good at it too I mean insanely good he's the one you will want to love the most once you meet him" Xander tells him

"why will I want to love him the most?" Rebill asked

Xander smiles " he's not all you. he's half you when you all came into being he stole most of your worst memories the most horrible vial deal you ever made but he didn't take enough power your being he had trouble forming.

 he had that fragment of Dippers soul and absorbed it into his piece of you his body may be completely blood-related to you but his soul that was made from your energy form is half Dipper he is the best of both of you but because his soul is part human he feels the weight of your guilt and fear more, he is your guilt" he explained

"I never felt Guilt before it must have been so small," Rebill says

"yes if someone had shaken your hand a year or two earlier Will would never have existed neither would Sill. Bills guilt and light grew because of Dipper and Tad's kindness he felt bad for hurting Dipper. in every way, Will and Sill would not exist without my son" Xander says Rebill was quite taking it all in

"I--- I have no response to that ohh fuck this has never happened before, " he says

  
"yeah they'll do that Will has a kind heart he will win the heart of all the creature here and Sill of all the humans ,they were both parts of you that were locked away together inside you like diamonds in the rough" the man says he pulled out a prepaid debit card and hands it to him along with a letter

"here tell Valentino that will cover all the damages and expenses until I can take you in the summer and go buy a shower curtain tell him the truth and apologize a little kindness and honesty goes a long way, "Xander says ruffling the teen's hair

4:30

Rebill had got a curtain similar to the one he had destroyed he knocked and Robbie opens the door the teen handed him the bag and walked past him into the house

"here it's to replace the curtain I burned and I'm Sorry, " he says Robbie was surprised and confused

"wait? what?" the older teen asked his parents looked shocked for Rebill only ever said sorry sarcastically the teen sat down

"I said I'm sorry ok I did not actually know or remember what April fools day was I..... ugh I fell asleep and had my first human nightmare I hate saying this but I lost control ok," he says pouting

" why didn't you just tell us Rebel?" Mr. Valentino asked

the teen blushed "I'm... I was an all power dream demon it was embarrassing I think that's the emotion from what I remember from books I didn't want to seem weaker than I already am with this damn meat bag body" he says

"oh that makes much more sense then you burning the bathtub as a prank you like taking baths after all " Janice says patting him on the back

"yeah it was just the plastic frame around the tub we had to replace, " Robbie says

Rebill pulls out the card and letter then hand it Robbie "here Dippers dad was here he said to give you this to you guys he says it will cover my expenses until he can take me in, in the summer when he moves here" he tells them they open the letter

"10,693 DOLLARS" Robbie yells out

"that a lot of money just to take care of you," Mrs. Valentino says  
Rebill shrugs "not really I'm still a half demon we eat a lot plus my powers came misfiring and he might be paying you rent too so really it's not that much but it's is weird the number was so specific but there are only 10,684 and 36 cents on there now cause I bought the curtains" he says

"Dippers Dad is rich," Robbie says

"kinda well Xanders baby daddy is for sure and I'm pretty sure with Dipper music he has like a quarter of a million dollars in saving he lets it build interest he only spends some of the interest he's a bit of a penny pincher," Rebill says

"why hasn't Dipper called if his dad knows?" the older teen asked

"his dad knows not him Xander wants to kept it a secret until Dippers here and the house is done besides he's busy with his divorce I'd just make it harder," he says

April 15

Rebills phone rang he grabbed the phone and looked at the screen

"Sill" he grumbled before answering 

"it is 2:07 in the bloody morning, what do you want?" the teen hissed 

"he's gone I can't find him," Mcgucket says 

Rebill shot up

"What I thought you had a high tech security system," the grumpy teen says 

"I do I checked the cameras he walked right out his eyes half-lidded I think he was sleep walkin' I was hopin' he was there," the man says

Rebill was up putting on pants "Well he's not," he says grabbing his shoes

"I'm already looking are you going to," Mcgucket says

"no shit you Bloody Duffer " he opened his window and looked down his eyes widened he yelped

"what was that," the old man asked

"I was going to climb out of the attic window but it appears I have Acrophobia so I have to risk waking up the Valentinos now," Rebill says

"wait, so you're afraid of heights," Robbie says from the door

"Bollocks no time Sill is sleepwalking somewhere outside I have to go find the Prat, " Rebill says pushing past him

"don't get lost god forbid you to make my life any easier Brat," the older teen says

"Piss off you Bloody wanker," Rebill says leaving he runs through the town and into Mcgucket

"You check the forest I'll check over by the lake," the man says the teen nods and runs off

 He knew better than to yell he sneakily checked the gnome after casting an illusion on himself he was lucky it wasn't a new moon or overcast or the spell would not have worked not without the right ingredients and he had no time to hunt for ingredients. it's more of the daytime spell anyway. he had to find his brother he did not think the archdemons had taken him he could still feel him within the barrier 

he was fairly certain they didn't even know about Sill and him next he checked the enchanted Meadow no sign it was starting to get to him he was getting desperate .all the sudden his phone rang he looked at the caller ID " Xander" he says frantic and quickly answers the phone

"Hello," the teen says on the verge of a panic attack "do you know what's going on you know where he is," he said quickly not realizing his accent has become so thick in his panic so that the person on the line could barely understand him

" Okay calm down," the man says "I know it's very hard for you right now but he's alright, now I Want You to Breathe"

The teen followed his instructions he breathes in and breathes out trying to get ahold of himself

"Now very calmly turn East by Southeast you need to walk half a mile in that direction then you will go directly south East until you reach a narrow path going down it you'll find Sill there. he will be right up against a barrier whatever you do, do not take the barrier down not until Dipper comes back 

and even then not until about a month after very important you follow these instructions but don't take him home right away contact McGucket first and tell him to bring the shoes. turn on your GPS tracker and allow him to lock onto location and find you" Xander says

Rebill hung up and started walking he texted McGucket telling him to bring shoes then enabled his GPS he found Sill right where Xander said he was he looked beyond the white-haired teen inside the barrier 

it was a house it looked very battered and broken like it was about ready to fall apart it also had an air of familiarity to it. it was as if he'd had been here before like he knew the person who owned this house or Mansion as the case may be. nevertheless, he was wary the person who lived here it was not someone that he felt he wanted to piss off.

He checked Sill over he was sleeping peacefully. considering he was outside in the dirt. he was lucky it hasn't rained recently considering they were in Oregon or else he would have been in the mud 

he turned Sill over on his back and rested his head on his lap he made sure to put gloves on before he came out knowing that his brother would not be in the most dressed state. despite the fact that Sill was taller than him if only slightly and still his little brother, he Pets the teen's hair brushing away dirt and twigs from it he just slept there peacefully in his own little world unaware of what was going on Rebill smiles

"You're such a handful of you know that," he says to the sleeping teen knowing the other wouldn't hear him "but even so I will keep you safe my Light" kissing the top of his head it's still sapped some of his energy but because his hair was in the way of skin on skin contact it was not enough to cause damage to them 

 

the dark skined teen starts to shiver Rebill created a black flame in his hand he kept it close enough to keep the other warm but far enough away so that he wouldn't get burned he didn't know if it could burn him but he didn't want to take a risk it's why he never use them to fight when they sparred 

a twig snapped in the distance , someone was approaching them he looked over holding Sill with one arm protectively the other hand ready to throw the Fireball if it was not Fiddleford

"Hey point that thing somewhere else," the old man says coming into the clearing

"Sorry I wasn't sure if it was you I had to be safe just in case it was the ones who freed us," the teen says putting the flame out "I only started it in the first place because he was cold did you bring the shoes?"

"I also brought pants we're lucky he sleeps in a shirt and boxers at least. less anyone sees his back I brought a robe to" the man says he starts to put on the pants on knowing that the two of them cannot touch skin Rebill holds out his hand and Fiddleford sees he's wearing gloves he helps set him up and helps get him dressed

"So, do you have any idea why he came here?" McGucket asked

"there's something ominous about this place magically so. I have a feeling one of the powers that manifest is our ability to sense Magic but he is unaware of it so it manifests in a different way making him sleepwalk towards it I'm not allowed to take down the barrier not until the Pines get here so I can't say for sure there's something familiar about this place, not the fact of being here per se but it's like I know the person who lived here if this happens again at least we'll know where he is" Rebill tells him

" is the person dangerous?" The man asked

"No, I don't think so not unless we piss him off but it takes a lot to get on his bad side. I think, still can't remember who it is the most he'll do is probably laughing at the fact that he keeps running into the barrier again can't remember who it is I know it's a guy that's for sure and I know he's very powerful  " he explains to the man

"if this continues to happen what do you say we take turns coming to get him," the black hair teen says

"I would say yeah but I'm not super strong like you and I probably wouldn't be able to lift him," the man says

Rebel sighs "fair enough I guess I'll have to come out here every time to come and get him hopefully once Dipper gets settled in will be able to take care of this problem," he says the black haired teen picks Sill up and put him over his shoulder then follows McGucket back to his place the white-haired teen did not stir once on the way back

 _'But I pray I'm right,'_ Rebill thinks to himself

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I had writer block on the last half I have already had the first part written months ago but the last half was tough because the middle part needed to be compelling and tell a story without a lot of talking and that's my weak spot in writing 
> 
> Please tell me how I did and if I need to fix anything


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long my computers been an ass the past week Google wasn't working right and then my computer froze and I lost my edits so got flustered and had to calm down for a few days before I tried again

  
May 1st

  
"Rebel we should be the close the Mystery shack Fiddleford said to stay away until Stanford gets back, " Sill says the other steps in front of Sill

"relax we're just hanging out by the bottoml *thwack* GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER," Rebill says as a book flew out of the pit and wacks him upside the head another one flew out and hits Sill in the chest he catches it

"oh books mine says one also Language," the white-haired teen says

"English" Rebill groaned sitting up only for another book to hit him in the back knocking him back down

"FUCK WHY ME ah I think I got two and three please don't let there be a four," he says

'or I Might come' he thought trying to will it down the white hair smacks he seeing his problem it goes away they found out a few days ago Sills hit had the opposite effect of normal pain he was flaccid 

Sill flips through the pages at record speed

"Oh my these are Stanfords journals," he says

Rebill flips through the pages of journal 3 much slower then Sill had with one

"what the hell the center pages their blank but I fell residual magic like someone or something ripped the ink from it ..........it feels like Pyronica yeah I remember her, " the black haired teen says

"I don't know who that is?" Sill asked

"Pfft you wouldn't she is..........well was our most loyal Henchmaniac she owns us her life the one being who would never betray us who would forsake all others," Rebill says

"fascinating so she was important to us?" the white-haired teen asked

"I guess I don't remember most of the details but we are important to her," the pale teen says

"we should return these," Sill says picking up journal two and speed reading through the pages

"sure with those two but I'm keeping this one I want to return it to Dipper personally plus I can have a little fun with it," Rebill says looking at Sill

  
the dark-skinned teen had journal number two opened to where a page had been ripped out he waves his hand over it and the page is restored

"hum so it was a mind control spell interesting," he says closing the book and walking toward the shack knowing it would be pointless to try and take the third journal away for his darker self

he stopped "oh I'll let it stand for now but if you cast any spells I will take it," Sill says

Rebill rolls his eyes "yeah yeah don't raise the dead and all that" he says

"wait what there's a spell to raise the dead in there," he says worriedly

"I'm not going to do it, running from zombies is to much work," Rebill says rolling his eyes

Sill sighed "oh, one of the few times I'm glad you're lazy," he says Rebill smiled

"but I am happy to see you breaking the rules," he says smirking

"this is different it's for a good reason, " Sill says and continues on his ways all be it a bit nervously

"how are you going to explain how you know they belong to them?" Rebill says tilting his head

Sill stopped "what do you suggest?" he asked

"for someone so smart you sure are dim sometimes. doesn't your caretaker know Stanford," Rebill says

Sill sighs "your right I wasn't thinking I should take them to Fiddleford and tell him what happened he can bring them back," he says Rebill looks at his Lights face his smile falls

"*Sigh* you want to see it don't you cause you don't have much of our memories you want to be invited in so you can see if you remember," he says Sill flinched at the comment

"I just want to remember something you know so much but I.............. I just have blueprints and vague memories of what we were" the white-haired teen replies sadly 

Rebill felt guilty he didn't like the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew it wouldn't go away until he gave the other something even if it did hurt him a bit

"Sill, do you really want to know?" Rebill asked Sill walked over holding the books tight he nodded Rebill stood up and started walking Sill followed him eagerly till they came to a clearing

"where are we?" Sill asked apprehensively 

"this is what's left of us," Rebill says picking up the hat Sill sat the books down and took it

"I don't understand, what does this tell me?" he asked

"nothing this clearing is just warded so it gives us a private place to talk since I reactivated privacy ward," the black haired teen says sitting down

"and what is it you were going to tell me?" the white-haired teen asked

"Sill you are the part of me I buried in the vastness of our energy form before I destroyed our home dimension," Rebill says Sills' eyes widened

"what ....... I don't........why........our family wh would we do that?" he asked

"I was angry, I was tired of that boring life so flat and two dimensional I hated it I only meant to break out of there to leave but everything was just ........it got out of hand I was able to Save a few beings but I locked away my guilt with my light banishing them deep inside of me for millions of years I lived without any regards for life I let myself get lost in the greed. lusting after knowledge, destruction, and power" Rebill says

"what changed?" Sill asked sitting beside him

"we were shattered unburying my guilty, my light, all the good that once was they would have stayed the strived up things they were but Dipper he showed kindness when we did not deserve it he made us strive for something,

"to protect something but also made my guilt and light grow in mass when the red-eyed demon came I pushed it I force myself past my limit. one. selfless. act. to protect something other than myself for once in millennia. I destroyed some of our being in the process I broke the links to pieces of my self but the shockwave from the deal still recognize them as me and acted accordingly" the pale teen explained  
Sill frowned "so I'm not Bill?" he asked

"soul wise and knowledge wise little bit but everything else .......you are new life your own person my light reborn. I tried, lord knows I've tried to hate you this pure unblemished part of me that has never known the chaos and darkness I caused but I............ I couldn't for the first time in a very long time I have a family again"

he looks Sill in the eyes angry

"and I'm not losing you do you understand you are my light, my brother, I'm not letting go, so don't do stupid things like almost revealing yourself got it," Rebill says 

Sill smiled sincerely "so you love me," he said

"don't give me that condescending look I know what love is the definition at least but yes you are the closest I have to loving someone.... platonically of course," Rebill says

  
Sill puts the hat down and hugged him making sure their skin didn't touch

"thank you for telling me and I love you too," he says

"ah come on don't make it sappy .......what the Sill there's something else missing here," says looking down at journal number 2 Sill looked to. it was as if the last page had been magically erased Sill let his flames run over it

" Axolotl, how does Ford have a page to summon her I would never tell anyone that" Rebill Growled frowning

"the handwriting doesn't match Stanford's," Sill says examing the page

"that bitch she used a spell the write her own page shortly after Ford went through the portal she even made the erasing spell weak so it would be found," he hissed

"what? really, how odd" the white-haired teen says

"she's up to something," Rebill says

"I don't think so I think she's already done what she was going to," Sill says

"Maybe you're right I mean why else would it be erased so only we would find it," the black haired teen says

"it's not that I can see blacklight very easily with these goggles and in the left corner of the last page is a message though I'm not sure what it means," the taller teen says taking off his goggles and handing them to Rebill the teen puts them over his eyes

"oh it's a Cipher" he reads it silently

"Oh come it's not that long" Sill says

Rebill could see more then Sill could on the page

 _(Li brxu uhdglqj wklv brx'uh ilqdoob kxpdq, Eloo. L nqhz wklv gdb zrxog frph orqj ehiruh brx lqyrnhg ph gr qrw whoo wkh rqh brx fdoo brxu Oljkw. L zloo jlyh brx d bhdu wkhq L vkdoo whoo brx zkdw brx pxvw gr rqob brx fdq vhh wklv orqj frgh hyhubrqh hovh zloo mxvw vhh d vkruw flskhu wkdw vdbv 'pdb wkh Slqhv idplob olyh rq' eh suhsduh Hylo rqh._ )

(If your reading this you're finally human, Bill. I knew this day would come long before you invoked me do not tell the one you call your Light. I will give you a year then I shall tell you what you must do only you can see this long code everyone else will just see a short cipher that says 'may the Pines family live on' be prepare Evil one.)

"*sigh _* pdb wkh Slqh idplob olyh rq,_ " he says smiling Sill slaps his arm

Rebill laughs "alright, alright it says may the Pines family live on," he says

"so she cares about the Pines family?" Sill asked

"I guess," Rebill says giving Sill his goggles back he puts down the book and grabs three again

"we should go it's getting dark," the black haired teen says

"wait can you see in the dark," he asked turning back to Sill

"yes, of course, I can," Sill says picking up the two journals

"oh and if Fiddleford asks tell him I'm holding on to it cause this one from after he got here or something like that" Rebill says

  
end

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know I mention Ford having Dipper read updates to his journal in part two of this series well that is a new journal its journal number four so wanted to clear that up


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the first part of this was suppose to be in the last chapter but it forgot

May 1st to 2nd

Rebill looked around the mindscape frantic he couldn't find Sill he knew he was asleep but he couldn't even find his dream bubble

"Sill where are you are you dreaming somewhere" Rebills voice echo

Sill appeared behind him

 

"why did you call?" Sill asked

  
"were you dreaming?" Rebill asked worriedly

  
"I don't know but I felt scared, then happy at the end," the white-haired teen says smiling

he lip was trembling

"Light what's wrong?" the black haired teen asked worriedly

Sill wiped his eyes " I don't know I just feel so rejected for some reason like I'm hated" he cried

" no don't you ever think that," Rebill says trying to comfort him it doesn't work Sill falls to his knee

Rebill was scared he had to think of something he remembered Dipper singing to them but not the word

'fuck it I'll make my own' he thought taking a minute to make up a song

And we were bold

Over the world  
We were flying through the satellites  
We had aholdOf the lightning strikes  
When we should have been afraid of heights  
And I was trying just to get you  
And now I'm dying to forget you  
Cause I knew I couldn't catch you  
So I left the sky  
And I fell behind

Rebill pause Sill looked at him the pale teen knelt down and continued

We were one in the same  
Running like moths to the flame  
You'd hang on every word I'd say  
But now they only ricochet

he gently caresses Sill face with gloved hand

  
We were falling away  
You left me with a bittersweet taste  
But when I send my heart your way  
It bounces off the walls you made  
Ricochet

If I was whole  
I'd turn right now  
I'd forget it and just walk away  
Cause I've been told  
That I'm dragging it out  
But I've been dying just to see your face  
And all I wanted was to say "goodbye"  
Into the fortress that you're stuck behind  
And in the silence now I realize  
That after all, I built the wall

Sill looked in childlike wonder as Rebill pulls him it to his arms hugging him

We were one in the same  
Running like moths to the flame  
You'd hang on every word I'd say  
But now they only ricochet  
You were falling away  
You left me with a bittersweet taste  
But when I send my heart your way  
It bounces off the walls you made  
Ricochet

  
he holds Rebill tighter a joyous tear slipping from his eyes

  
All these broken souls  
They never make me whole  
They don't, they don't know my heart  
They don't know my heart  
All these broken souls  
Each one more beautiful

specks of fracture light float around them Sill looks in wonder

  
They don't, they don't know my heart  
They don't know my heart  
I'll send out my soul  
To worlds more beautiful  
But they won't, they won't know my heart  
It's the darkest part

We were one in the same  
Running like moths to the flame  
You'd hang on every word I'd say  
But now they only ricochet  
You were falling away  
You left me with a bittersweet taste  
But when I send my heart your way  
It bounces off the walls you made  
Ricochet

"don't ever let those naysayer define you, you are more than I could ever hope for and everything I love, my brother, my family and I will always protect you my Light," Rebill says "no matter the cost"

" Thanks your my Dark and I love you too," Sill says just enjoying being in his brother's arms even if they couldn't let their skin touch

(that's the end of the part from the last chapter I forgot)

 

May 2nd

  
Rebill waited until everyone left and locked his bedroom door and took off his shirt

he held up his hand and lit a small fire

  
" _Ostende mihi Unum velle ignis speculo speculum fidelissimum Bill Cipher_ ," Rebill says placing the flame on the mirror (Mirror of glass will of fire show me the one most loyal to Bill Cipher)

  
it showed the nightmare world Pyronica sat with her back to him

he smiled "hey Rony," Rebill says she jumps and turns around

"Bill Bill is that you? " she asked

"come on it hasn't even been three earth years yet," he says

"oh it is you we thought you were dead," Pyronica says smiling

"almost, I got shattered," the teen says she gasps

"but that means your not possessing that body," the demon woman says

"no it's all mine," he says turning around and shows her his Cipher Wheel

"Bill why are you so happy your human," She says

"wrong I am half human the other half is demon," Rebill says turning back around

"but" she starts he cut her off

"are you saying my new form isn't handsome look at this face look at this body you should see my other ones," he says

"No, as far as human go you are very appealing but...........wait, others," Pyronica says

"yep I was a little to shattered there's like three other me's running around a yellow one," he says showing her a picture Xander sent him of Bill fresh out of the shower projecting it on the mirror

"Oh," she says

"a white one," he says showing her a picture of Sill getting out of the pool at Fiddlefords place he had jumped in after he had accidentally set his shirt on fire

She bit her lip "yeah yeah I know he's hot and a blue one" he says showing her a picture of Will cuddling a golden Freddy doll looking shyly at the camera

"aw he so cute a sweet I could just eat him up," Pyronica says

"I know right who knew I could be so cute and fluffy," Rebill says

"so you're all Bill this that must be confusing," the demoness asked

"nope the Yellow one is called Bill but I'm the one who remembers you the white one is Sill he's like that thing in the back of your mind telling you what's right and wrong and the fluffy one is Will please don't eat him," Rebill says

"then what are you called?" she asked

"my name is Rebill but I'm called Rebel but guess what else I have now," the black haired teen says  
she blinks confused

"I have reproductive organs," he says smiling and winking

She blushed "oh my is pain still hilarious," Pyronica asked

"no it's so much better than that now it's pleasurable," Rebill says licking his lips

"B--Rebel I will always follow you I always have, do you remember the day we met," She says he frowns

"no, I think one of the other got that my mind my memories were split my money is on Will he is my guilt and that emotion was what made me want to save you though I did bury that feeling sometime after. I remember our time after he remembers how it started" Rebill explained

"so if it starts again do you want me to protect him?" She asked

Rebill Shrugged "you can do that he is me so I'd allow it he is an Omega don't care to know why the rest of us are Alpha," he says "but if the others touch my Light they're dead I am still more powerful then them even in this form" Rebill growled she jumped

"ok I'll tell them no one touches him," she says the spell on the mirror starts to fade

"I guess our time is up," Rebill says

She nods "goodbye," the demoness says as the screen goes black

With Pyronica

she flew over to the other hench maniacs who were arguing again

"BILLS ALIVE" she yelled they stopped

"what really? he did it again. when are we getting out" Teeth asked

"well um here's the thing he was shattered," she said

"What?" they all yelled

"he's human," Eightball said

"half, he's half human half demon but there's more" she summon full body images of the Four Bill

"he was spilt, the yellow one is Bill but he's fun but not evil like our Bill the white one is Sill he is Bill Conscience and off limits that is Will he is Guilt and our Bill said I could have him and this, this is our Bill he is Darkness he remembers us he calls himself Rebel he is Powerful he says if we touch his light he'll kill us Sill belong to him" Pyronica says

"what about the yellow one,?"Paci-Fire asked

"he didn't say anything about him he's up for grabs but I think he got the crazy and will be very hard to get to I looked in on him before I came here to tell you the boy is nuts he was poking a Fire Draak with a stick but that not why he'd be hard to get to, he lives with Tad Strange " she says bringing up a scene of the man sparing with Blaze

"and he's a fire Draak to," she says Zanthar was examing the Bills closely

"something missing, " he says the others look at him

"what?" Keyhole asked

"Rage, I don't see rage they have anger but not Bills rage there must be another that our Bill can't find," Zanthar says

"we have to find him Pyro you can search mirrors feel for one with Bills magic," Hectorgon says

she closes her eye " I can't find anyone else in the town" she says

"then search outside," Amorphous Shape says

"I found two that look enough like the others but ones too weak he must have been the one to shake Bills hand it's this one," she says pulling up an image of a very naked Kill in his bedroom

"hey" Keyhole

"Fuck" Paci-Fire

"whoa" Teeth

"nice can we get cable with this?"Kryptos

"dibs" Zanther

"wow who knew Human bodies could look this good" Pyronica says drooling

Kill puts on a pair of boxers turning his back to the Mirror unknowingly letting them see his Cipher wheel

"there it is should have called him faster," Amorphous Shape says

"Kill are you decent, " a man says knocking on the door

"that voice it can't be," Eightball said

"yes Ford you can come in, " the teen says slipping on a pair of tight black jeans

  
Ford walks in and sits at the desk with a laptop

While Kill Puts a red shirt on

"I got the results not only did you pass you did it with flying colors your score is nationally ranked, " Ford says smiling

"was there ever any doubt I am a genius it did take a while to get all that history down though so I don't have to worry about people complaining that I'm not in school anymore," the teen says

"that poor Bill he must have forgotten who Ford is," Kryptos says

the was a bang outside of the room the teen's eye twitched

"LEE ARE YOU IN MY KITCHEN AGAIN" he yells the Hench maniacs could all see the red rage-filled Aura around him

"there's the rage follow him," Zanther says as the teen stomps out of the room they were lucky there was a mirror in the kitchen

Stan was trying to get an Avolon Elf out of the Kitchen

"he told you no Kill is not joining your harem he's fifteen, " the man said

"in body, yes but his mind come on I'll pay you handsomely," the elf said

"I can not believe I'm saying this but no amount of money can make me give him to you he's like family," Stan says

"LEE I.......... Prince Olin *he breathes in and out* GET THE FUCK Ommm" Kill says but is cut off as the Elf teleport in front of him and Kisses him

Kryptos has popcorn now watching the show (I don't know where he got it <_<)

Kills face turned red and he threw the elf through the window Pyronica follow them outside using the reflective surface of the metal wall of the control room

"STOP DOING THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR LOVER" Kill yells coming outside

"Oh but I want you so bad look at you pure perfection any royal would want you as a centerpiece lovely Killian the name suits you so well just be mine and I will give you the world," Olin says

"I said no I refuse to be stuck in some palace for the rest of my life I enjoy my freedom" Kill growled

  
some of the hench maniacs cheered at the remark

"I contacted the Mythos Dispatcher," Ford says the Elf looked scared and disappeared

Ford walk over to Kill " Are you ok?" the man asked

"he stuck his tongue in my mouth and I think he had a pair of my boxer and my toothbrush in his pocket," the teen said wiping his mouth

 

"if it wasn't obvious before it is now kid you have a stalker," Stan says

"why were you in the kitchen were you eating the Cookie dough again," Kill says pointing an accusatory finger at the man

"not this time I was getting a sandwich its noon I found him sniffing your apron he also had your comb which he dropped and had a bag of your hair clippings from your hair cut earlier," the man says holding up a cloth bag

"please tell the Mythos counsel now they have to have a Barrier spell to keep Elves out if he keeps doing this I'm going to start an international incident with how bad I'm going to kick his ass I don't care if they know who I really am anymore" Kill says he shives and looks around

"I think he's watching me right now I felt it in my room earlier to or maybe it's his Parents," he says Pyronica cuts the feed

"aw, why did you stop?" Teeth says

"he felt us watching him if we continued it would have been easier from him to figure out who it was," She says

"I want him he can cook," Kryptos says pouting 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may seem to ahead but I'm having trouble with Kills escape scene from Avalon posting that next


	8. Turning paper to flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could not post the next chapter of the main story without posting this one

(gonna be honest the May 8th part is just me having some fun)

May 8th

Rebill brow was furrowed the sound of Robbie singing with his band it was grating on his last nerve he closed his book and stomped out to the garage

"WILL YOU WANKERS CUT IT OUT" He yelled

"hey the playings not that bad," Nat says

"no, but the lyrics are not corresponding and thus are shite," Rebill says

"so we're having problems like you can come up with something better," Robbie says

"give me five minutes," Rebill says he grabs a piece of paper and pen thinks for a few minutes what would match with the instrumental and starts writing then hands it to Robbie with ten seconds to spare

Nat, Robbie, and Lee look over the lyrics Rebill goes to leave

"oh no you don't, little dude you wrote them you sing them," Lee says

"no piss off," he says

"do it or I won't buy you any more fancy chocolate or tea," Robbie says

"I can buy them my self," the shorter says

"yeah but who drives you," Robbie says

they glared down each other silently

"fine ya bloody git," Rebill says he grabs the mic "play the music"

he laughs lowly and hisses

♪Let the sparks fly"

There's no such thing as maybe  
Burn it like it's fading  
No more hesitating  
Let the sparks fly baby  
Drive it like ya race it  
You can call me crazy  
I'm just tired of waiting  
Let the sparks fly baby

Give me one if it's real  
And two if you can feel it  
Give me three signs that you're awake  
It only takes one spark  
For two to fall apart  
And three more to blow it away

Give me one if it's real  
And two if you can feel it  
Give me three signs that you're awake  
It only takes one spark  
For two to fall apart  
And three more to blow it away

Let me take you into the light  
There's nowhere to hide  
There's nothing but darkness left here  
Shake it off and let's take a ride  
'Cause heaven's not far away  
And I'm not gonna leave you here

(Robbie was impressed and smiled)

There's no such thing as maybe  
Burn it like it's fading  
No more hesitating  
Let the sparks fly baby  
Drive it like ya race it  
You can call me crazy  
I'm just tired of waiting  
Let the sparks fly baby

Give me one good reason  
Two more to believe in  
And three shots at why I should wait  
'Cause I got one more match  
Two strikes left  
You got to three to get out of my way

Give me one if it's real  
And two if you can feel it  
Give me three signs that you're awake  
It only takes one spark  
For two to fall apart  
And three more to blow it away

Let me take you into the light  
There's nowhere to hide  
There's nothing but darkness left here  
Shake it off and let's take a ride  
'Cause heaven's not far away  
And I'm not gonna leave you here

There's no such thing as maybe  
Burn it like it's fading  
No more hesitating  
Let the sparks fly baby  
Drive it like ya race it  
You can call me crazy  
I'm just tired of waiting  
Let the sparks fly baby

Let the sparks fly baby

Let me take you into the light  
There's nowhere to hide  
There's nothing but darkness left here  
Shake it off and let's take a ride  
'Cause heaven's not far away  
And I'm not gonna leave you here

Let me take you into the light  
There's nowhere to hide  
There's nothing but darkness left here  
Shake it off and let's take a ride  
'Cause heaven's not far away  
And I'm not gonna leave you here

Let me take you into the light  
There's nowhere to hide  
There's nothing but darkness left here  
Shake it off and let's take a ride  
'Cause heaven's not far away  
And I'm not gonna leave you here

There's no such thing as maybe  
Burn it like it's fading  
No more hesitating  
Let the sparks fly baby  
Drive it like ya race it  
You can call me crazy  
I'm just tired of waiting  
Let the sparks fly baby

"Dude" Nat says

"Dude" Lee says

"Dude!" they say together and pull Rebill into a bro hug he cringes

"don't even think about," Robbie says seeing a black flame start to form on Rebills fingertips

"then get them off, " the shorter teen says "I detest physical contact"

"get off off the brat," Robbie says they let go a small book falls out of his pocket he goes to grab it but Nat is fast

"whoa what this" he opens is "Dudes this is full of songs you write this dude"

"give them back they aren't for you .... they're for someone else" Rebill hissed

"is it a girl," Lee says

"no their for... that's none of your concern," he says Tambry comes out of nowhere and takes the book from Nat then slaps him with it

"Weren't you just in detention for reading someone's journal at school" the girl hissed handing the book back to Rebill

"thank you Tambry, " he says

"no problem Rebel, go back to your nerd books," she says

"hey you're the one who got me into Tokyo ghoul in the first place," Rebill says

"Yeah, " she says

"their wrong though really ghouls eat everything it does not have to be human, " he says

"stop over analyzing everything it's just a cool story," Robbie says

"I know just stating facts I need to go anyway I'm teaching Sill to write cursive over at the bookstore and I need to get things ready there," Rebill says

"wait why," Nat says

"he wants to learn I said I'd teach him," he says leaving

"it's so Weird he cares about the kid," Robbie says

Tambry shrugs " every one likes Sill, he works hard and is very sweet he even fixed my scooter saved me Fifty bucks," She says

"yeah But Rebel just lets him follow him like a lost puppy if it was anyone else he would have kicked their ass long before now," Robbie says

"you think that's who the songs are for," Nat asked

"could be but those two got that whole bro like vibe going on," Lee says

"yeah they do I've seen them hang out Rebel seems like the older one though are they related," Tambry asked

Robbie shrugs "could be don't know Rebel keeps to himself he's a foster kid for a reason," he says

' _Nah it couldn't be_ ' he thought

may 13

"I don't think this is a good idea," Sill says Rebel waves Journal number three in front of his face

"come on this is our big chance to find out some mystery," he says

"Rebel Stanford threw them into the bottomless pit for a reason I've read them mostly this is why I took the first two away from you we can not go starting fight less we be discovered," Sill says

"hey you're the one who said to get off my arse," Rebill says

"yes to do something productive, " the white-haired teen says annoyed with the others childish antic Rebill tilted his head

"uh did you just see that?" he asked

"see what?" Sill asked

"I swear I just saw Dipper *rustle* looks there's another one," the black haired teen says

"ok, I saw it tha........... it's Tracey and Quattro they're in the book curious they've grown like Dipper even their hair grew" the taller teen says that was as far as Rebill had let him get in book three

"Well let's catch them," Rebill says running after them

Sill follows him until they get to the old condemned mini mart

Rebill jumps the fence and runs after the teen copies

"hey wait we just want to talk, " Sill says Tracey spare a glance back and sees the journal

he gasps "the Journal, " he says

"no, we got to get inside it's going to rain," Quattro says dragging him into the store

Sill runs after Rebill who followed them inside when he got inside he found Rebill Pinning Quattro to the ground and examining him Sill sighs and rubs the bridge of his noes

"Rebel please stop. this is embarrassing you're going to annoy the owners " he says pointing over to the cash register the two ghosts became visible surprised. Sill gave a slight bow

"my sincerest apologizes my brother does not always think before he acts," he says

"my such a well-mannered youngster," the woman says

the man chuckles "yeah you don't see many of those nowadays" he says Sill picks up things and puts them back on the shelves along with Tracey as Rebill and Quattro knocked stuff down

"so how .....Rebel that is not ok stay above the belt .so how are you doing " Sill says

"I was just seeing if he was anatomically correct it's for science," the black hair teen says

"it's invasive and rude just ask him," the white hair teen says grabbing a duster and starts cleaning up

"what are you doing?" Rebill asked confused by Sill actions thus giving Quattro the opportunity to get away

"we are in their home taking shelter from the rain the least we can do is tidy up," he says Rebill groans

"what is wrong with you we finally see Dipper and all you want to do is clean," the black haired teen says

"*sigh* they aren't our Dipper they were made before we met him they have no memory of us in any form" Sill says pouting trying to get all the cobwebs in the corners

Rebill pouts "i know that why do you have to be such a stiff I'm the one who formed at a funeral home Light," he says

"this is a new chance at life for us remember, and a first for me but we need to live it right and be productive members of society," Sill says the old couple nod agreeing with him

"no, we need to enjoy it and have fun," Rebill says

"I am enjoying it I like helping others," the taller teen says

"then help them come on won't it be fun to turn them into flesh and blood I remember some spells for that," the black haired teen says smirking

Tracey and Quattro's eyes widen "wait you can make us real, like really real," they say crowding Rebill

"well yeah sure but there is some risk your hair or eye color could change one of you might turn into a girl th- " he says

"would we melt if we get wet?" Quattro asked

"no, but -" they cut him off again

"DO IT," they demand Rebill shrugs

"fine it's a good way to pass the time" Rebill grabs a newspaper and puts it on the floor he put the journal on it binder side was up he tapped the book and lifted it up

"yes I was right he did leave a few hairs no wait these two are Fords," he says throwing two aside he picks up four hairs and hands two to each of the clones

"put them in your mouth but don't swallow," he says he grabs some salt from the shelf he pushes the clones backs together and makes a ring of salt around them

"don't move," he says Sill and the ghost are both watching him fascinated

"let's see hair salt um oh Thyme," he says snapping his finger a sprig of Thyme dropped in his hand

"whoa didn't know I could do that, this just became the easy way," Rebill says breaking up the thyme and dropping it in the salt "Pixi dust," he  snapping his finger the dust starts raining down

"ou sorry thought it would just appear in my hand like the Thyme ok Hair of the mother," he says

\-------------

Somewhere Jill cries out feeling someone pull he hair

\-------  
he wraps one of the hairs around each boys wrist

"hair of the father," he says  
\-------------  
Somewhere Xander pulls out two of his own hair and holds them in the air they disappear  
\-----------

"wait do you want Jill to be your mother or Kai?" Rebill asked

"Kai, " the clones says Rebill take the hairs from Jill off their wrist and ties Xanders Hair around their Fingers

"hair of Kai Richard Regent," he says snapping his fingers

\-------------

somewhere Xander pulls two long hairs out of Kai's tail and hold them up they disappear

"ow what was that for," Kai said  
\--------

Rebill ties the hairs around their wrist

"wow Xanders really on top of this let's see um what else oh right Sill take off your jacket," he says

"what for?" the white-haired teen asked

"they're going to be naked so in case one of them a girl oh spit the hairs out," Rebill says the clones do it

"why did you have us put them in our mouth if you were just going to make us spit them out," Tracey asked

"I thought it was going to be the hard was and forgot to tell you to before ok now whatever you do stay still and don't panic," he says setting the circle on fire the ghost jump as does Sill it was the first time he had seen Rebills Flames

"*ch* Sill add a ring," the black haired teen says Sill take off his gloves and adds a white ring of fire to his black

"rursus illorum et Chartæ Candor est atramento aetatis sunt, quia caro et sanguis custodire et facere et illa non formatae sunt et ego dicit," Rebill says the fire engulfed the clones

(turn these beings of Paper and ink to flesh and blood let them keep the age they know make them not as they were formed so says I )  
the teen started looking at his watch for a few minutes and tapping his foot

"aaaaannndd Time," he says dispelling the flames he steps over to them

"*whistle* damn I'm good Sill gonna need the jacket," Rebel says Sill walks over and wraps his jacket around the female one blushing as he did she moans

"Quattro are you ok?" he says helping her up

She moans and looks down "I have boobs," Quattro says her long Ashen Brown hair barely covered them she looks up at Sill with deep blue eyes

"I'm a girl," she says

"yep I warned you it might happen but I thought for sure it would be Tracey here he's out by the way," Rebill says he checks Tracey's eyes

"Blue Eyes Ashen Brown hair well at least your consistent," he says he facepalms

"bloody hell," he says

"what?" Sill asked Rebill snapped his fingers and two pairs of Pants and two shirts appeared

"it just slip your mind to think of that didn't it?" the white-haired teen asked

"hey I just found out I could also I was busy trying to make them flesh and blood what you excuse ass hole," Rebill says

"language" Sill complained the couple smiled at his reprimanded "but also I don't think I can do that"

"*Ch* so Quattro you're the one whos awake so you get first dibs," Rebill says

the boy turned girl picked up a grey shirt that said "Me? Sarcastic? Never.'

"I'll pick this one it is a girls shirt after all" Quattro says Rebill Blushes and Sill chuckles

"Robbie you lying Twat," the black haired tell says

"is that a curse.. oh my turn around don't look," the White hair teen says making ReBill turn around

"so I think you need a new name Quattro doesn't really cut it as a girl name," the black haired teen says

"how about Quinlan it's Gaelic and means Graceful, strong, well made," Rebill says

"no I had a bully in school whose last name is Quinn," she says putting the shirt on

Rebill kept given name after name all of which she turned down until Tracey woke up

"FELICITY" Rebill says getting aggravated

"that sounds like a horses name," she says

"what the heck," Tracey says

"Oh good your awake" Sill says the boy looked around

"I was out for a while wasn't I this place is so clean," he says sitting up

"hope you don't mind I dressed you while you were out," the white-haired teen says smiling and helping him up

"what's going on I'm guessing the Girl is Quattro," Tracey says

"Rebel is trying to find a new name for her but she doesn't like any of them," Sill says

"how about Belle," Tracey says

"what, " Rebill says

the smaller teen shrugs "Belle she was always our favorite fairy tale princesses growing up" he says

"I'm ok with that but it will take some getting used to," she said

"what I said Isabella like two minutes ago," Rebill says

"I don't like Isabella it reminds me of the awful Twilight movies," Belle says

"*cringe*ok I get that what about him, " the black haired teen says

"I can just go by Trace or Mason I don't have the birthmark anymore," he says walking over to the door and opens them he cautiously puts his hand outside he smiles as the water flows off his hand he steps outside Belle steps out with him

"then I'll be Maribel then got to keep a theme," she says chuckling

Rebill fake sniffles "aren't they just beautiful, " he says

"yes they are you did very good," Sill says

"*sniff* they going to be so sick tomorrow," Rebill says

he was wrong

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know you're are probably wonder was I put full lyrics in the side stories ...ok so you most likely are but damn it I'm telling anyway its a side story it I want to put songs in them I will in the main stories they're lullabies or to calm down someone

**Author's Note:**

> please review I want to know what you think
> 
> Ilyh zhuh pdgh wkdw yhub gdb wkuhh Sulpdub ri Dqjhu, Jxlow, dqg Zhlug
> 
> Wzr rssrvlwhv pxvw qrw wrxfk ohvv brx zdqw d ixwxuh wrog Oljkw dqg Gdun  
> fxw rii iurp wkuhh qhyhu nqrzq xqwlo wkhb phhw  
> Five were made that very day three Primary of Anger, Guilt, and Weird
> 
> Two opposites must not touch less you want a future told Light and Dark  
> cut off from three never known until they meet


End file.
